Adventures in Hexxit!
by ruffman8890
Summary: Jonathan,a guy who loves minecraft. One day he is Transported into his favorite modpack in minecraft,Hexxit. Will he live or die trying to kill the Hydra?Find out!Chapters 1-4 pre-written. First Fanfic!Romance,Adventure,Humor,and Awesomeness Rated T for swearing,fluff,and a little violence!NO MORE OCs!
1. Chapter 1:Prolog

_HELLO EVERYONE! This is mah first story so don't turn on full review catcher. OCs will be used! Send them in! So yea lego!_

Prolog:

3RD Person POV

Jonathan is a cool guy who loves minecraft. So does his friends,Parker,Nick,and Willam. One day he gets teleported to another universe.

Jonathan's POV

"Paintball anyone?" I asked to my friends.

"Sure," They all the match,my computer blue screened.

"Dafuq"I said,and i punched my computer everything went black.

_That's it for chapter 1. Anyway chapers 2,3,4 will be pre-written,so expect no addition of OCs for while.I'll try to update daily! Anyway Thanx and gudbye!_


	2. Chapter 2:Nick

_WELCAME TO CHAPTAR second chapter in and we have an anyway I need advice from you guys. So heres what I need:_  
_1)How long should chapters be?_  
_2)Should youtubers be included?_  
_3)Should I update everyday?_  
_That is all,so lego_!

Chapter 2:Dafuq am I?

Jonathan's POV  
I wake up in a world where everything is blocky."Dafuq where am I?"Then I realized I'm in Minecraft."URMAHGURD I'M IN MINECRAFT!" I exclaimed. I feel like something isn't right though.I ignore that feeling and move on.  
A few minutes later,I spot another player."Who's that?" Then it hit me."Owwwww"I yelled as a brick hit me. "Its Nick!"I exclaimed!

Nick's POV

"Wha..where am I?"I said as i was regaining conscious. I notice that Jonathan is looking down at me with a smile on his face.  
"Nick!"He screamed.  
"Jonathan,what happend?" I asked  
"I don't know but it's turning night and there's a village up ahead so let's get moving!"Jonathan replies.  
"Then what are we waiting for?Lego!"I announced,and we ran to the village.

_So review if you liked it or Thanx and gudbye_


	3. Chapter 3:William

WELCAME TO CHAPTAR 's begin the chapter!

Chapter 3:WEEWOO

Jonathan's POV

When we got to the village,we saw 2 villagers carry a Player to a hospital yelling"WEEWOO!"

Me and Nick ran after them,only to find William severly of us were asked the docter what happend and he said,"He was found falling 10 meters in the air and was ambushed by mobs."After that explanation,we noticed William waking up.

William's POV

"William!" Nick and Jonathan said with a surprised expain to me what happned to me and I asked,"Where are we?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nick said.

"We're in Minecraft!"Jonathan exclaimed.

After a day passed of me healing,we adventured to find Parker.

END OF CHAIPTER is what chuggaaconroy would have once Parker is found,longer chapters will come!So thanx and gudbye.


	4. Chapter 4:Parker Part I

_WEECUM TEW CHAIPTAR FUR!So this is the last pre-written chapter!Whoooooo so anyway I am going to say that Im wrong line.I mean thank you for reading! LEGO IN DIS CHAPTUR!_

Parker's POV

"HELP ME!" I screamed as a hoard of zombies came.I had no gear so I was I thought I would die,I saw a guy jump from the bushes and kill all the zombies I passed out when I felt fangs pierce into my neck.

Jonathan's POV

"OKAY LEGO FIND PARKER!"I yelled

20 minutes ago

I finally figured out what was wrong about minecraft!It's using the hexxit modpack!I found this out by stealing a villagers items.I got 9 patterns(tool rod,axe,knife blade,pickaxe head,binding,shovel,crossbar,and a handguard patterns) aswell as the materials to make weapons!

20 minutes later.

We were all suited up in our weapons.

I had a longsword (Ardite handguard,Obsidian Blade,and a Manyullyn tool rod)

Nick had as well a longsword(Cobalt blade,Cactus handguard,and a copper tool rod)

William had a frying pan(lol)(Adrite tool rod,and an obsidian pan)

"LETS GO FIND PARKER!"I exclaimed.

"YEA!"They all replied,Then we ventured off.

_Cliffhanger! So yea next chapter we will have OCs!Thanx and gudby!_


	5. Chapter 5:Long chapter Parker Part 2

Thanks to Woe the Dead,I got an OC. MAH FIRST OC URMAHGURD. So yea he might help me if i need some tips or anything.I will work at least 30 minutes on a ,LEGO WITH 2 NEW CHARACTERS! LEGO! (I

have music on so lets start with House by Monstercat!)

Jonathan's POV

We ventured to find Parker! We passed through 5 trees when we found a girl just sitting with her dog.I went up to her and said,"Hello!"

"Hi I'm Rosie but you can call me Rose for short. This is my dog,Emilee"She replied.

"Well nice to meet you Rose.I'm Jonathan and with me are Nick and William."I answered.

"So,how did you tame those dogs?"Rose asked.I laughed when she said that.

"Wolf bark!(I think he used some gold!)"Emilee barked.

"Well I used some trolling to tame them"I replied.

"Stop calling us dogs!"William and Nick growled.

(Insert pushing me away by Jonas Brothers in. Don't ask)

"Well anyways I was going to find my to tag along?"I asked

"Sure!There's nothing to do so might as well."Rose replied.

"LEGO!"I announced.

We walked about 100 meters (1 block= 1 meter) until we were stopped by a house. We were very curious, so we knocked on the door.

A boy came out and asked "HERRO WHO R U?"

"I'm people are Nick,William, and Rose." I replied

"Well hello!I'm Logan!Nice to meet all of you." Logan said in a better tone then before.

"We were wondering if someone passed you see anyone pass by?" I asked

"WELLLLLL there was someone who was attacked by mobs and I rescued him." Logan replied

"May we see him" Nick asked.

"SUURRRRREEE" Logan replied.

When we saw who it was,we knew that Parker was in a terrible noticed a bite mark,and said,"Was there a vampire attacking him?",and pointed to the bite mark.

"No. I guess there was spider involved and bit him."Logan replied.

"Jo...Jona...Jonas Brothers?" Parker said weakly.

"PARKER!" I yelled.

Parker's POV

(Play Party in the USA. Don't even ask)

All I remember was being ambushed by mobs and then I felt fangs in my neck then I passed out.I thought I saw The Jonas Brothers I said "Jo...Jona...Jonas Brothers?"

"PARKER!" He yelled

"Where are we?" I asked

"Mah boi, were in minecraft." said a boy who I didn't know the name of.

"Yea isn't it obvious?" a girl said.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to is Rosie or Rose for short,and this is Logan,the guy who saved you."Jonathan replied.

"Well nice to meet you Rose, and thanks for saving me Logan."I said.

"I got some weapons in the attic,anyone want one?"Logan asked

"Sure"I came with a broadsword (flint tool rod,flint wide guard, steel blade)

Rose asked if he had one for said yes and went to get another got one got a sword with a bronze handle,flint wide guard, and a bone blade.

Soon night fell.

"We should sleep" i said as i recovered."Do you have any extra beds Logan?"

"No" he said "But I have the materials to make more.

Ten Minutes later

Logan came down with 4 more beds and placed them next to mine.

"There we go" he said as he got in his bed.

The Next Day

We all woke up to the beautiful sound of zombies burning in the sunlight.

Today is the third day in Minecraft and I'm getting quite hungry

"do any of you guys have any food"I asked hungrily

"No" Nick replied.

Rose's POV

(Play glad you came for the irony)

In the middle of the night

I wonder why these guys let me come with them . Oh well at least I'm safe with them. just feel theres a presence of a I should go to sleep

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR" a horrible sound screeched in my ears then out of the forest

a mysterious figure came out...

I woke up with fear then i heard the same screeching sound i heard in my dream.

CLAFF HUNGER! Anyway this took 3 hours for me and mah budds ti hello buds

Nick and Parker:HI HI

Anyway I'm going to livestream Sunday July 21,5:00 PM EST check out mah twitter!Ruffman8890.I will post when I'm going live or going to send next chapter Thanx and gudbye!

Parker:Tune in next time to see another OC BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Nick:NO


	6. Chapter 6:Tanya

BEFORE THIS CHAPER STARTS I would like to say that parker wrote this chapter,I went swiming and Parker worked on it.

The song is:Eclipes by Minecraftuniverse

Chapter 6

Rose's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and woke everyone up. They pulled out their swords "Run" whispered Parker then we all ran outside .Then out of the woods ran a Lich."Wait aren't Those supposed to be in The Twilight Forest!"Exclaimed William "Yes" Nick replied.

3rd person POV

(INSERT RPG EPIC BATTLE)

Then Jonathan and Parker ran toward the Lich and swung their swords at it but the Lick took no damage and knocked them back and they went ,Will ,and Rose ran to help them up. Once they were up all of us ran to safety.

All of a sudden someone yell "HELP" Instantly Jonathan and William ran toward the person. Nick and Parker stayed with me.

5 Minutes Later

Jonathan and William came back running with a girl behind them while they passed us william yelled "RUN!" then Rose looked behind them and out of the woods came the Lich and then Parker,Nick,and Rose ran all of a sudden a cliff appeared in front of us

Nick's POV

"What are we going to do?" asked Rose "There's a pool of water over there, maybe we can build a..." then all of a sudden Parker jumped out between me and william and landed in the pool of water "...or do that" i continued. after he jumped Jonathan did,then William did,then Rose did,then the new girl did, then I we got to safety William asked "So what is your name?"

Then she replied"tanya."

"Well we should take shelter"Parker said"But where"

"How bout that dark non-scary looking cave over there" Logan said

"Ok" Parker answered

That Night

Everyone awoke with a BANG! I shot up and looked over at Jonathan he was on the ground with cuts all over his body.

Parker's POV

Me and William jumped in front of everyone and pulled out are of the dark cave all kind of mobs."This is unnatural" william yelled "you're right william" I said.

Then i ran toward the mobs to try and kill them then i realized there was a spawner, a zombie spawner."Everyone get out!" i yelled

"Why" asked Tanya

"There's a mob spawner in there" i answered.

Rose's POV

Parker held off the mobs while the rest of us escaped but after a while he didn't come out.

That's when i ran in after him Jonathan tried to stop me but I was too fast.

Once I re-entered the cave i saw Mobs towering over him so I panicked and grabbed his hand and ran out of the cave

Jonathan's POV

After a while Rose came running out of the cave pulling Parker behind her.

When she put down he was knocked out and had a big gash on his knee (Probably from one of the ugly,nasty,smelly zombies)

and he also had a arrow in his stomach

"We have to keep moving" Logan said

"What are you thinking we can't leave!"I yelled

"Why not?" he asked

"We are in no condition to go anywhere" I replied in a piratey voice

"Well lets at least set up a base

Three weeks later

Tanya's POV

Its been three weeks since the incident and we have a pretty big base but Parker is still in a coma but he should be waking up any moment of us know he is going to wake up today so we are standing by his bed waiting for him to wake up. I have to admit I did miss all of a sudden his eyes slowly open and he sits up then we all give him a hug. We almost put him back in a coma.

Logan's POV (finally)

While the doctor from the nearest village talks to Parker we all sit outside of the infirmary he walks and says

"Well i can walk now but the doctor said i should stay at the base"

"We are not going to get there fast enough" i said as I pointed to the setting sun.

"The stables have chocobos we can ride home" Jonathan said excitedly

"Umm,what are chocobos?" asked Rose

"There a really big bird you can ride"

"Awesome"

3rd Person POV

They went to the stables and started the short ride back to base.

HEEEEEEY guys Parker here and Thats the end of todays chapter.

It took me along time and i wrote it by myself Jonathan wrote like two lines

so se u next time and srry this one wasnt has funny but i tried.

Hey guise Jonathan I HAD TO FIX EVERYTHING!Anyway thanx and gudbye


	7. Chapter 7:Lilleh

**HEY GUISE IM BACK AND IM WITH PARKER AND IM WRITING THIS AT NIGHT ON MY PHONE cuz u know.# YEA LEGO!(Warning:This story might also have romance in it cuz you know.# ,this story is rated T so no sex or anything)**

Song:Journey by K-391

Chapter 7:Lily

2 Days Later

Tanya's POV

Its been two days since we came home from the village and Parker is in full recovery so two of us have to take the chocobos back. Parker volunteered as one person then Rose jumped in front and volunteered quickly. Then I realized she obviously likes 's always weird and nervous around him.

Rose's POV

Parker looks so cute when hes serious.i thought on the couch.I wished he liked me he all of a sudden someone stood in front of me I looked up and it was Parker.I blushed as he asked "are you going to go to bed? It's getting late."

"Yea I'm coming" I said as we walked upstairs to our rooms.

Later That Night

I walked across the hall with my pillow and opened Parker's bed room door.

"Parker?" I asked

"What?"

"Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare."

"Sure" he answered.I smiled and leaped into his double bed.

(Play Harlem Shake until it switches to Jonathan's switch to glad you came to set the moment ; glad you came,Finish with cant hold us)

Parker's POV

That morning I woke up to someone knocking on the main door. I ran down stairs and opened the door and there was standing a girl that looked like she was my she ran and hid behind me when i looked back outside I saw an army of creepers doing the harlem shake five meters away from my door.I instantly shut the door once i saw them get closer.

Jonathan's POV

When i heard the door shut,I ran downstairs to see this pretty girl about my age stand behind Parker.I go up to her and tap her shoulder and she turns around a little frightened.'Damn,she hotter than I thought' I think to myself.

"Sorry,Didn't mean to frighten are exactly?"I ask

"Oh it's ok.I'm if i came in was an army of creepers dancing to the harlem shake following me,about to explode."She replies.I crack up when I heard I finally stop laughing,I say"Well I'm to meet you.I see you have already met Parker."Then i point to Parker.

"Oh well I better be was nice meeting all of you."She says,about to leave.

"NO DON'T GO YET!I mean,would you like to join us on our adventure?"I asked her.

"Sure!"She replies.I remember we don't have enough beds to give her one,so I guess she'll sleep with me.

"Hey Lily,we don't have enough beds to let you have one,but you can sleep in my bed with me." I say

"Ok that will be fine."She replies.

Lily's POV

I was excited when I heard that. I kinda like 's really cute.I wonder if he likes me too.

3rd Person POV

The gang did not know they were being stalked by a mysterious creature sent in the creepers wanted the gang he set the house on minutes later,Logan notice and yelled,"ITS A 2319!"And the gang heard that and ran outside.

William's POV

I was scared so badly that I pissed in my pants.I lost my voice during i realized someone was new girl,Lily

**Jonathan:OK SO CLIFFHUNGER!Anyway me and Parker invented THIS IS NOW A ROMANCE :D.I like to read 't judge meh**

**Parker:so many cliff hangers lol d do d dont judge him**

**Jonathan:Yea so ThAnX aNd ByEeEeE**

_**Nick:NO**_


	8. Chapter 8:Rowboat

**(Note:This story is Rated T For Swearing will be used in this chapter,So if you dont like swearing,GTFO )**

**Parker:Im so sorry that I didnt upload for a while!Me and Parker were lazy and school is about to start so ,**

**Me:FUCK YOU SCHOOL we might update 2 to 3 chapters every weekend,And everyday on YEA LETS GET ON THE FIRST PART WE WROTE BEFOR WE WROTE THE THINGS BEFORE THIS!**

**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO EVERYONE MY NAME IS ruffmangaygaynien0 but you knew that yea lets give it up for the new OC,KITTEHHHH (silence) um your suppost to be fuck that idea.**

**(song:Journey-K-391)**

Chapter 8:Rowboat

Kitty's POV

I parents abused me,so hit my head. It felt like the screen of a computer then I blacked out.

Jonathan's POV

Me and Parker ran through the house,trying to find find Lily's stuck under 3 wooden planks.I get them off of her and carry her 4 meters until I get hit by something.I blacked out but before I do,I here Lily say,"Jonathan,I..." and I black out.

Parker's POV

I can't believe she just said that.I heard the words"Jonathan.I love you." come out of Lily's mouth.I guess I should keep it a secret until the time is right.I carry both Jonathan and Lily follows.I lay both Jonathan and Lily side by asks,"Did you hear what I said back there?"

"Say what?"I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Please don't tell anyone."She says.

"I won't."I say,leaving them there.

Logan walks up to me and asks,"WUT U SAYIN WITH HUR"

"Nothing."I responded.

"SUUUUUUUUURRRRRE YOUR AREN'T"Logan replies.

Later that night

I woke up when I heard someone saying "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"I ran to see a girl,underwater,unconscious.I woke up everyone when I jumped into the water swimming to save her.

?'s POV

I can't believe they saved has my powers of evil,so why wouldn't they notice?I better slip away.

Lily's POV

I woke up to a splash and saw Parker carry a girl to about the age of all of put her down on a tree and she gained then once she saw us she popped right asks us"Who the fuck are you?And where the hell am I?"

"Well my boi..i mean girl, you're in minecraft!" Logan said.

"WHAT!?" she yelled.

"You're in minecraft don't you get that?"Jonathan replied.

"Do you remember what happened before you came here?"I asked?

"I remember running then i got hit by a computer screen."The girl asked

"Who were you running from?"Parker asked.

"My abusive Parents"She answered.

"By the way,whats your name?"Nick asked.

"Kitty,but you can call me Frost."She said.

"Well,Kitty,want to adventure with us?"William asked.

"Sure!"Kitty responded.

"Lets been a long night."Jonathan we fell asleep

Jonathan's POV

When I woke up,I noticed I was the first one up."FFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRSTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTT!"I else awoke,yelling at me,except for who was yelling at me were yelling stuff like "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" and "I WAS HAVING A GOOD DREAM!"I said,"Well looks like a was first!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA*Cough*"We decided its time to had to make everyone wooden swords because we lost our other weapons in the fire.

20 minutes of walking north later

We came across a ocean biome and decided we would cross all made boats and adventured.10 mintues in we were noticed and said,"They see me rowin,In my rowboat."We all laughed and I tipped over my went to save another 10 minutes,we came across a tower.I announced,"Time to fight!" And we ventured in the tower

** SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN for AWHILE!BTW Lily was my idea OC I own her.**

_**Lily:FUCK YOU**_

**So yea THANX AND GUDBYE**

_**Nick:NO**_

**UPDATE!**

**Theres a poll for the CHECK IT OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9:Prepering 4 Tower

**Hey there all you...what should I call you guys hm...**

**Parker: YOUR BITCHES!**

**Na how about...**

**Nick:NO**

**Nope how about...**

**Lily: YOSHI'S!**

**GENIUS!Ok Time FOR YOUR GUYS TO DECIDE THE NAME.I'll put up a poll about the name tomorrow while you guys give name IN DIS CHAPTUR**

**Parker: aww but the bitches love jokes lol hey guys its me Parker and its 4:00 am right now so yay I'm tired and I might start my own side story/sequel to this so yea enjoy.**

**Jonathan:go write your own side story.**

**BTW Its 4:13 Am the day after Parker wrote his part #TheMoreYouKnow**

**Chapter 9:Preparing**

Parker's POV

Me and Lily were in boats sailing to an island (where the gangs camp was) near the tower in the water (we were coming back from a journey to find food).

"How much longer until we get to the island"Lily asked

"Umm I say about 30 more minutes"I replied

"Ok"She said with a smile trying to make the moment less gloomy

30 Minutes Later

Rose's POV

Its been at least 5 hours since Lilly and Parker left and now I'm starting to worry about them then I look up toward the water and see a boat coming toward me.I quickly took of my shoes/socks and run toward the boat and everyone started watching. i stood to where the water was almost to my waist then i realized who was missing... it was Lily. But once Parker's boat got close I realized she was in Parker's lap laying there ran over to them as parker put down on the sand.

Lily's POV

i wake up in a dark room

"Hello?"I ask

"Lilly?"a familiar voice said"is that really you?!"then the lights flicker on and Jonathan is standing in the door of the now lighted ran acrossed the room and gave me a hug that nearly crushed my bones. Then i realize Parker was behind Jonathan the entire time. I feel so embarrassed so I pushed Jonathan away from still,he hugged he have feelings for me?This brought my spirits up and I might have a chance with Jonathan!

Jonathan POV

I noticed Lily in the distance and i ran up to her and gave her a hug.I was so embarrassed.I guess she was as well because she pushed me away. Then i turned around and saw Parker standing there and I realized why Lily pushed me I heard Nick softly whisper "You two make the perfect couple."Lily must have heard us and she falcon punched me and Nick in the cheek. "WTF was that for?"Nick and I simultaneously said.

"You guys embarrassed me!You deserve it!" Lily said in an annoyed voice.

I ran to Lily and hugged her again."Who's embarrassed now?"I said.

Lily's POV

"Oh that's it he's gonna get it"I thought.I ran up to him and I kissed him on the cheek.'Shit!I should have thought of something else!'I thought,now regretting doing that.I notice that his face is all interrupted the the moment and said "R U TwO DATING WHEN I WAS ASLEEP?!" Lily then falcon kicked him in the then fell on the ground whimpering "MAH DRAGON BALLS!"

"STOP RUINING THE MOMENT!I mean DON'T MAKE ME

MORE EMBARRASSED"I responded in a very stern voice.

"WELL EXCUSE ME PRINCESS!"Logan replied

"OH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!11"I answered FURIOUSLY.

Jonathan's POV

"Man Lily is cute when shes angry!"I thought,looking at Lily beat up Logan.

"Logan kind of deserved that"Parker said in said normal calm voice.

"Yea" I calmly replied

"Well I guess its time to break this up" He swung out his sword with one hand and stopped it right in front of their face's

"Break it up ladies" he said calmly but yet it had a stern look on his face.

"I'M NUT A LADY!1"Logan screamed while still being beat up by Lily

"SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL"Lily screamed at Logan.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU BITCHES"I screamed while being stabbed in the back by a girl.

"Don't call us girls bitches bitch"the girl gave a potion of healing and I drank it.

"Who are you?"I asked

"My name is Lilia,"She said,"I came and saw you guys were traveling so I came to ask if i could join you"

"SURE"Logan said

"SHUT UP LOGAN"Parker said,"Well sure you can!"

"Well lets go into the tower now"I agreed and we entered the tower.

**DAT IT FOR DIS EPISODE!q!111 ANYWAY TIME TO UPLOAD THE SIDE STORY!Minecraft Truth or Dare! Go check it out and ThAnX aNd CyA.**

_**Nick:NO**_


	10. Chapter 10 BAWS BUTTLE TIEM

**HAY DER ALL YOU (Insert cool name here).IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTUR!**

**Now first off 10 CHAPTERS!?EPIC!Now for mah ToD series,GO READ AND REVIEW IT !I decided to make it so I'm less important and the readers are more ,ME AND PARKER ARE GOING TO MINECON!Here's your ticket Parker.**

**Parker:YAY!Wait,THESE TICKETS ARE FOR THE SERVER EDITION YOU FUCKER!**

**THAT BITCH.**

**Blue:Pa Paow (Blue's Clues)**

**Well me and Parker will be at Minecon:Server Edition because we are poor.**

**Parker:JOIN US!**

**Anyway Minecraft Jonathan and Parker are going on their plane right now!**

**MCJonathan:WAIT FOR US!**

**MCParker:YEAH WHAT HE SAID!**

**Fuck welp there's your next series if you want it!MCJONATHAN AND MCPARKER IN:THE PLANE RUN TO MINECON!Enjoy this chapter!**

**Update date:8/24/13:**

**OKAY SO WEEK 2 OF SCHOOL OFF NOW FOR MORE!i1 So anyway me and Parker **_**HATE**_** school and I have A LOT OF TIME OF NO STORIES!Anyway I hope you enjoy dis chapur**

**Parker:I WANTED SOME PARTS TO HAVE LESS CLOTHING**

**Parker fuck you dis is rated T**

**(Probably less jokes in this chapter)**

**Chapter 10:Da Towa**

**Lillia's POV**

We entered the tower all prepared**.**Jonathan went in first and killed the first spawners were all the chest were leather armor for all,Stone sword,and a decided to take the next floor had 10 skeletons and 5 cave spiders

**(A/N This is the health system!It will show who took damage and who healed!)**

_**Jonathan:-1 health point**_

_**Loot:**_

_**64 Stack of lawn**_

_**1 Iron chestplate**_

_**2 Wooden swords**_

Then Parker ran to the next floor alone but then Rose shortly followed soon as I got up there I saw Rose on the floor and Parker fighting a boss spider.

**Jonathan****:+1**

**Rose****:-15**

**Parker****:-5**

_**Loot:**_

_**2 Diamonds**_

_**5 Iron **_

_**2 Magical Essences **_

Then all of a sudden an explosion went sending Parker and Rose down to the water.**(they were also unconscious do to the explosion)**

**Rose:-4 and unconscious AND 1 HEALTH POINT!**

**Parker:-4 and unconscious**

**Rose's POV**

I wake up underwater and see Parker unconscious.I swam to him and carried him to the surface I took Parker to the safe bottom layer of the tower.I said to Jonathan "We'll stay here and rest"

**Jonathan's POV**

I agreed and trapped Parker and Rose in a box so they could be rest of us went to the top.

**Loot(Im lazy to do the rest of the rooms so I'll show the stats+health):**

**6 Magic essence**

**64 Lawn**

**9 Diamonds**

**50 Coal**

**Health:**

**All Full**

**BOSSSSSSS BATTLEEEEEE**

**(Find some cool battle music)**

**(New System)**

**Boss:Tower Golem:HP 200**

**[Jonathan:20 HP]**

**[Lily:20 HP]**

**[Kitty:20 HP]**

**[Logan:20 HP]**

**[Nick:20 Hp]**

**[William:20 HP]**

**[Tanya:20 HP]**

**[Nick attacked]**

**[5]**

**[3]**

**[LUCKY 12]**

**[20 HP lost from boss]**

**[Boss:180]**

**[Blue attacked!]**

**[1]**

**[Boss:179]**

**[Blue fainted]**

"NUUUUU" Logan screamed

**[Boss jumped!]**

**[Floor broke!]**

**[Damage:3]**

**[Jonathan:17 HP]**

**[Lily:17 HP]**

**[Kitty:17 HP]**

**[Logan:17 HP]**

**[Nick:17 Hp]**

**[William:17 HP]**

**[Tanya:17 HP]**

**[All did the SUPAR STAR ATTURK]**

**[50]**

**[40]**

**[LUCKY 41]**

**[131 ATTACK POWA]**

**[Boss: 48 HP]**

**[Logan annoyed the Boss]**

"HAY HAY HAY HAY HAY", Logan yelled at the boss.

**[Boss lost a turn!]**

**[Lucas used PK Love Ω]**

**[800 DAMAGE!i!1]**

**[Boss:0 HP]**

**[Boss used one last move!]**

**[Boss used self destruct!]**

**[Tower exploded!]**

**[Everyone was launched in the air!]**

**Cliffhangur!Anyway guess what reference Lucas is!BTW I DONT NEED ANYMORE OC!I needed an even number of bois and gurls so I HOPE THAT PAWRKUR MAKES A RETOLD VERSION**

**Parker:I WILL!**

**Anyway lets go help MC Jonathan and Parker get to minecon server edition**

**MCJonathan:YAY!**

**ThAnX aNd BuBy**

**MCJonathan:Caio**

**Nick:NO**


	11. Chapter 11:Take Care

**HEEELOOOOO EVERY ONE MAH NAMES IS RUFFMAN8890/JONATHAN AND WELCOME TO MAH STURY!Anyway its tiem to DU DU DU DU DUUUU DUEL**

**Random guy:LAME!**

**Anyway TIME TO GO WHERE WE LEFT OFF.**

**((Update 2)**

**Hay guise Im here with an ,school is messing with my story time.I try to update everyweek but I dont have my ,during school I acully had time to made the yea the basic story plot is to go back to the featured film.))**

**Previously on Dragon ball z**

**Random Dude:IT ISNT DRAGON BALL Z!**

**Chapter 11:Take Care**

**(Scene:Before Explosion)**

**3rd Person POV**

Parker was healed up and ran to the tripped and lost all her items."GO ON WITHOUT ME!"Rose he got to the top,the tower guard was about to explode."EVERYONE JUMP OFF!"Jonathan ,Nick,Frost,William,and Logan jumped off in ,Jonathan,Parker,and Lily were launched in the air and flew far away.

**Welp thats been the end of this …..**

**Nick:NO**

**UGHH LETS JUST CONTINUE**

Rose's POV

I heard a splash nearby and went to see what it was.I saw Tanya,Nick,Frost,William,and Logan in the I heard an explosion and saw Parker,Jonathan,and Lily fly through the sky.I yelled " . .HAPPENED?"

Logan replied"Da tuwr espludad."

Nick corrected him"I think he meant the tower exploded.I guess when we beat the boss he exploded."

William added"We should go after them." And then we swam in the direction they were went flying.

**2 hours later**

**Nick's POV**

We swam for so long I almost drowned in 2 feet deep water.I was so we got to an island we found,I was the first to find were almost dead,only 1 hp left.I told the guys to build a base and they built the base,Rose laid Jonathan,Parker, and Lily on separate beds."How long till they recover?"Tanya asked.

"I don't know.I think we should help them.I read a book that said there is a potion that will cure it is very expensive.2 diamonds,1 ghast tear,5 blaze rods,1 emerald,and a magma cream."Rose replied.

"Lets divide in ,Logan,and William go in the and Frost,go ,you stay here and protect them."I announce.

"Then its a village south from get prepared."Rose said,and waved goodbye.

**Town loot:**

**Enough iron armor for all and a sword for each.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Plan for the rest of the story?Well we will alternate between Team Nillon(Nick,Logan,William) and Team Franya? (Frost,Tanya,?)So ,That potion was fake.# yea anyway ThAnX aNd CyA!11**

**Nick:NO**

**Random dude:YES**

**Hulk Nick:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
